


Next One Goes Straight Through Your Heart [a Collection of Princess Rover One-Shots]

by literarykat



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarykat/pseuds/literarykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots for Amberle and Eretria, originally posted on valhkyries.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eretria really likes Amberle's ears

“Eretria, you’re doing it again.” Amberle mumbles, burying herself further into the warm silk sheets, even though the fire, and other things, have provided enough heat. Eretria hums against the elf’s shoulder blade where her head lies as her finger runs across the outline of Amberle’s pointy ear. “Doing what?” she asks, trying to play innocent.

“You know exactly what.” Amberle turns in the bed to face Eretria. The rover grins and leans over to press a soft kiss on Amberle’s lips. “They’re fascinating.”

Amberle rolls her eyes. “You hated them when we first met.” her voice is barely audible but Eretria watches her lips to catch every word. “I hated what they stood for. Who said I didn’t like how they looked?” she pushes herself up on her elbows and runs a hand through Amberle’s hair.

“Do you want your own pair?” Amberle asks cockily. Eretria raises her eyebrows and presses her forehead against the other girl’s. “Shut up.”

“Why don’t you.” Amberle kisses her and wraps her arms around her waist. Eretria pulls away and falls back onto the bed. “Why don’t you get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow. Do you remember? Speaking in front of an audience in the throne room, all that.”

Amberle doesn’t say anything but just moves closer to Eretria and kisses her shoulder. “Goodnight.”

Eretria feels her breathing become steady and moves her head slightly to look at Amberle’s face. It was moments like these that she enjoyed the most. Moments where she could take in Amberle’s beauty without having to hear some sarcastic remark or get caught. She let her finger trace certain features; from the girl’s defined jaw to her small, plump lips. Somehow she always ended up back to the Elf ears. They had always interested her, that mark of the high race. Amberle’s had a sort of distinction to them. The end wasn’t just a straight tip, it curved slightly, in a prominent and feminine way. She never thought she’d like them. She never thought she’d like the girl with them. And yet here she was, lying in a bed with Amberle at Arborlon. _I really hope the guards didn’t hear much,_ she thinks smugly.

Amberle stirs slightly and her hand reaches up to grab Eretria’s. “I’m starting to think you have an ear fetish.” she says groggily. Eretria’s face heats up but she pins Amberle’s hand down. “How are you not passed out yet?”

“It’s hard to sleep when you have a finger probing your ear!” Amberle squirms her hand away. “You wouldn’t like it much if I started messing with your boring human ears.” she mocks.

“Just because I’m in bed with you doesn’t mean I won’t pull a knife out on you.” Eretria boldly threatens. Amberle shifts so she’s lying directly under Eretria. “Empty promises, rover.”

“Give me a few hours and they won’t be empty for long…. I think you’re blushing.” Eretria chuckles. Amberle gives her an accusing look. “Why do you say that?”

“Because,” she leans down and kisses the tips of Amberle’s ears, “your ears are bright red.”


	2. Jealous Eretria

Eretria didn’t really know what to think of this new feeling. It had been growing in her for days, nagging at the back of her mind. Some moments it would subside, other moments it made her want to yell. Those moments were when Amberle would be with Wil or when Amberle talked about Lorin ( _“no, I didn’t really like him but he was sweet and a great guy…”_ )

And Wil, with his undying love for the princess, waiting on her every beck and call. He was just some puppy around her. Amberle could much better.

Eretria stares down at the dress Amberle had loaned her for the ball tonight. She didn’t think she’d be very comfortable in it. _When was the last time I even wore something other than pants?_

She took a moment, considering just wearing what she had on now but something told her she should wear it. Amberle had given her the dress thinking it would compliment her very nicely and Eretria couldn’t help but want to see the elf’s reaction when she had it on.

After bathing and slipping into the dress, a few women came in to do Eretria’s hair. She lost patience with them quickly and rushed them away, doing it herself in a half-hearted side braid. When she looks at herself in the mirror, she feels very self conscious in the thin and lacey black fabric. Eretria last minute lets all her hair go freely, falling over her shoulders in waves.

A guard leads her to the main court room, where she can hear the other folk already in there and soft music coming from the string quartet. Eretria runs a hand through her hair, suddenly nervous. The guard opens the doors and she steps out onto the balcony, quickly searching for Amberle.

The ball was put on for one of Amberle’s uncles, Eretria couldn’t remember which, in honor of their birthday. She didn’t know why she was invited, but then again she was staying here and Amberle wasn’t going to let Eretria out of something.

She was disappointed when the elf princess wasn’t in sight and walked down the stairs, greeted by Allanon and Wil. They all stood around and watched the people around them until one of the girls pulled Wil away. Allanon excused himself a while later and Eretria was left alone by the drinks. She makes herself invisible as she watches the elves around her chat and have a good time.

The constant and steady drone of voices tones down to a whisper as the balcony doors open. Amberle and her uncle walk in, her arm draped over his. Eretria has to stop her mouth from dropping at how gorgeous Amberle looked. Her provocative velvet dress showed off her well toned body. As she walks past Eretria, talking very closely with her uncle, she notices the dress had a completely open back. She tries not to look too long but damn Amberle looked amazing.

She watched the princess ask her uncle to dance and felt a twinge of jealousy again. The elf hadn’t even glanced at her. Sure Eretria wasn’t very noticeable in a crowd of elves but she wanted Amberle to see her.

Wil walks up to Amberle and asks her to dance after the song finishes. Amberle gives him a smile and nods. Eretria’s face heats up in anger as they dance together, laughing and talking. This was a mistake.

She grabs another drink and drains it in seconds. The song ends and she notices Amberle glance over at her, smiling. She turns back to Wil as his mouth starts to move and nods. They start dancing again as the next song starts.

Of course the elven princess wouldn’t have time to see her, a worthless rover. Eretria slams the glass down and it breaks on her, startling the couple near her. “Sorry.” she snaps, looking down at her hand. Great. A shard of glass had buried itself into her skin. She picks it out, wincing, and rushes back up the stairs to the balcony. The guards open the door for her and she hurriedly walks past them, making her way back to her room.

“Eretria!” Amberle’s voice shouts from behind her. She doesn’t stop walking. “What?” her voice is harsh and defensive.

“Eretria, stop.” Amberle’s heels click quickly and Eretria feels a small and slender hand wrap around her wrist. She wants to pull away but can’t. The girl’s grip is surprisingly strong and Eretria is so weak when it comes to her. She turns to Amberle and notices the princess’ eyes roam her body. Inside she feels a bit of pride. Finally, she was getting attention from this girl.

“Wow.” Amberle whispers. Then, as if remembering something, she shakes her head and regains her composure. “Why did you leave? And your hand is bleeding, what happened?”

Eretria bites her lip hard and finds the courage to pull her hand away from Amberle. “I wasn’t having fun. I went to this stupid thing for you and you don’t even spare me any time. You’re too busy with lover boy.”

Amberle rolls her eyes. “He wouldn’t leave me alone and I couldn’t say no.” her eyes glance back down at Eretria’s body. “I knew that dress would look good on you.”

“You’re just saying that to try and make me feel better.” she goes to cross her arms but stops when she notices all the blood. Amberle looks and it and takes Eretria’s uninjured hand. “I mean it. You’re gorgeous. You should wear dresses more often.”

“I feel better in my rover gear.” Eretria’s anger starts to subside. She feels Amberle’s thumb rub against the back of her hand. “I’ll have my handmaiden bandage your hand. Then, if you will kindly accept my offer to come back to my uncle’s birthday ball, I’ll dance with you the rest of the night.”

Eretria shrugs, trying to not cave easily. “Fine.”

“Great.” Amberle grins and kisses Eretria’s cheek. “I hope you can dance.”

Eretria watches the princess walk back to the ball room and smirks. Wil had nothing on her.


	3. Amberle comforts Eretria after a nightmare

Amberle was a light sleeper. She tended to wake up at the smallest things. And having Eretria, a restless sleeper who tossed and turned a lot before choosing a comfortable position (that position was usually on Amberle’s stomach), didn’t make it easy. She loved the nights when Eretria would come to her room and sleep in her bed, which was now quite often, but she just didn’t sleep as well.

Tonight was no exception, especially when she felt Eretria’s fingernails digging into her side. She woke up with a jolt and looked down to see the rover’s face buried in her stomach, one hand that rested on her side now seeming to claw at her for support. Any other night, the way Eretria slept would make Amberle’s heart melt, but the girl was holding on for her for dear life and it scared her. “Eretria.” Amberle whispers. The girl doesn’t hear her and continues grasping onto her, now starting to mumble incoherently.

Amberle realizes she’s having a nightmare when Eretria starts making a noise that sounds like whimpering. She rests a hand on the girl’s shoulder, thumb rubbing the back of her neck. “Eretria, hey.” she shakes her a little.

“I don’t want to go back.” Eretria suddenly says, loudly. Amberle shakes her harder, sitting up.

Suddenly Eretria jumps up, her hands around Amberle’s neck. The princess gasps, hands going immediately to Eretria’s sides. The rover stares at her and releases her hands when she realizes who it is, falling back on her butt. “I’m so sorry.” she whispers, traumatized. Amberle pulls Eretria closer to her. “You were having a nightmare and I had to wake you up. I couldn’t just watch.”

Eretria’s eyes are wide. She’s stiff against Amberle. “I hurt you and I didn’t mean to, I don’t know what came onto me.”

“Eretria,” Amberle whispers, rubbing the girl’s back soothingly, “you didn’t hurt me, I was just scared. Are you okay? Do you want to talk?” she knew Eretria tried very hard never to speak how she was feeling, much less dish on her dreams. Especially not her nightmares.

Eretria doesn’t say anything, but her arms wrap around Amberle’s waist and she leans her head into her neck. “I know I have my freedom and that I no longer have to work for my father but I still…. I still fear having to back to that. Having to go back to him.” she shudders, as if reliving the memory. Amberle nods, understanding. She kisses the top of Eretria’s head. “So your nightmare just now, that was about having to go back to him?”

“It wasn’t just that. It was having to leave you. It was having to be sold off to some guy I would be forced to marry so my father could partner with him in trade. But it… was mostly losing you. If I went back, I know I’d never see you again.” her voice is softer than usual. Amberle takes Eretria’s head in her hands and starts kissing her; on her forehead, her eyes, her nose, cheeks and jaw. She kisses the side of Eretria’s mouth before giving her a real kiss, passionate. “You’re never going back there, I swear to you that as long as I’m around, you’ll never see him.”

Eretria hums in response, leaning in for another kiss. Amberle strokes her side before pulling away and smiling. “Let’s go see if I can find something for you in the kitchen that’ll make you sleep better.”

“Sounds good to me, princess. As long as I can come back to this.” Eretria mumbles, hugging her.


	4. Eretria is ticklish

Amberle watches Eretria from across the fire, trying to find some way to get the rover to talk more. Eretria had been quiet and giving Amberle the cold shoulder the whole day since they started their journey and the princess wanted to find a way to break that. _Just how to do that escapes me._

She gets up and walks around the fire. Eretria looks up and rolls her eyes. “What?”

Amberle sits beside her on the tree trunk, not saying anything. They both stare forward and watch the fire. “You’ve been silent to me this whole journey.”

“Maybe it’s because I was cheated out of a deal and dragged along on this hell ride.” Eretria mutters. Amberle scoffs. “You wanted to come, admit it. It gets you further from your father.”

“I have been tied behind your horse the entire journey.” Eretria growls.

“You can ride with me tomorrow then.” Amberle teases, poking her elbow playfully into Eretria’s side. The rover jumps and inches away Amberle, covering her sides.

 _Is she ticklish?_ Amberle giggles to herself. “What’s wrong, rover?”

“I like my space, princess.” Eretria’s lie is obvious. “You’re ticklish, aren’t you?!” Amberle asks excitedly. She inches over and pokes Eretria’s side with her finger. Eretria kicks at the princess’ legs and moves away. “No!”

“You are!” Amberle yells, nearly pouncing into Eretria’s lap and bombarding her with tickling. Eretria gasps and struggles to get away from Amberle. “Stop!” she laughs, voice breathless. She pulls away but forgets she’s run out of trunk to sit on and falls on the ground, hard. Amberle follows, falling on top of her and continuing to tickle.

“A-Amberle!” Eretria laughs, grabbing her arms and pulling them up and away from her sides. This causes Amberle’s body to press fully against hers and her face to be inches away from Eretria’s. “I think I just found your weakness.” she breathes, voice surprisingly husky. Eretria’s mouth is slightly open as she tries catching her breath and slowing her heart rate. “That’s not my only weakness, princess.” her arms slide up the elf’s arms and wrap around her neck, bringing her in for a deep kiss.


	5. Amberle gets injured and Eretria take care of her

When Amberle came to, the sky was completely dark and there was a fire going. Crispin was pacing around it, talking quietly to Wil, who was staring at a map.

“So you finally woke up.” Eretria’s voice sounded from her side. She felt a wet and cool cloth on her head an instant later. “Ugh, what are you untied for?”

“Well, after you got knocked in the head I forced Wil to untie me and help, since you guys are awful at fighting a bunch of trolls.” Eretria teases, in her demeaning way. Amberle takes a moment to remember what happened.

They had been surrounded by a local band of troll thieves and in haste, Amberle tried to help Wil and the others fend them off, but she went up against a troll twice her size. She was surprised the blow didn’t kill her. “You helped?”

“No one else was going to kill them, they didn’t know how.” Eretria mutters and Amberle knows she’s trying not to admit she actually cared enough to help. She tries sitting up but Eretria pushes on her shoulder lightly to keep her down. “You don’t need to be moving a lot, also I don’t want you going back to sleep for a little bit. You might not wake up.” she pauses a moment, then adds, “we need you for this quest so just stay awake.”

Amberle nods and crosses her arms, watching the fire in front of her. Eretria moves to sit beside her comfortably and sighs. “Do you need anything? Water, food?”

“I am thirsty, actually.” Amberle admits. “You don’t have to get me-” before she can finish, Eretria jumps up and goes to the horses, coming back with a canteen of water. She uncaps it and hands it over to Amberle gently. 

“Thank you.” Amberle takes small sips. She wonders why Crispin or Wil wasn’t taking care of her. Eretria loathed her (so she thought) so why would she offer to look after Amberle? “Do rovers usually look after one another when they’re injured?” she asks playfully.

“We take care of our own wounds, it’s every man for himself out here.” Eretria answers truthfully. Amberle is a little shocked and just nods. “Then why are you taking care of me?”

Eretria looks at her and holds her gaze for a moment. “Uh, I, the others didn’t know what to do. I took over. Didn’t need our princess getting injured on the trip, yeah?” she sits back down beside her and crosses her arms. Amberle smirks. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re starting to like me.”

She hears Eretria snort. “In your dreams.”

“Why would my dreams ever have you in them?” Amberle fires back jokingly. Silence envelopes between them as the fire starts to die down. Eretria gets up and leaves, Amberle almost thinks permanently, but comes back with a thick blanket. She unrolls it and crouches down to wrap it around Amberle’s shoulders. “Don’t say I didn’t do anything for you, princess.” 

Amberle rolls her eyes. “I’m flattered.” 

Even in the dying light, she can see Eretria’s face with a small goofy smile. When the rover wasn’t being hostile and sneaky, she actually was a nice person. At least, around Amberle. And Amberle really didn’t mind that.


	6. Eretria seduces Amberle (who is secretly in love with the rover)

“So, princess, explain to me how you managed to be the only one of the Chosen to escape your death from the Dagda Mor?” Eretria sits down on the edge of Amberle’s bed beside the elf princess. In her hands she holds two cups of wine. She hands one over to Amberle. “It’s not poisoned.” she makes a point to add.

“The Ellcrys was speaking to me and I thought that I was going to kill a.. friend of mine so I left to escape that. I didn’t want to kill him and I didn’t want to risk what the tree showed me from being true. Apparently, it was unavoidable.” Amberle waits for Eretria to take a sip of her drink before taking a drink herself. “And apparently, meeting you was unavoidable. Our lives are somehow connected.” she takes another drink, nearly draining the cup.

“I don’t see that as such a bad thing.” Eretria moves closer to Amberle, their legs touching. Amberle doesn’t seem to notice. “I never said it was a bad thing.” 

“Do you want more to drink?” Eretria doesn’t let the girl answer, her body deliberately pressing lightly against Amberle’s side as she reaches over to grab the cup and gets up to refill. Amberle watches her carefully, realizing what Eretria is trying to do. She tries to not let her face heat up. “It’s not going to work on me, rover.”

“What isn’t?” Eretria looks over her shoulder, smirking. “You trying to seduce me. I’m not easy like Wil is. Your charms have no effect on me.” of course, she’s lying to herself and she’s confident Eretria knows that.

“Are you sure about that?” Eretria walks back over and hands Amberle her refilled cup. Amberle doesn’t answer, which fuels Eretria to try to crack the princess. She sets her glass to the side and pushes her knee between Amberle’s legs. Amberle doesn’t budge. She starts thinking about other things; treaties, combat movements, _anything_ but Eretria.

“I think… you will break soon enough.” she says, putting a hand on Amberle’s shoulder, leaning in closer. The elf looks down at her drink, hiding her face. “You're just being annoying, rover.”

“This is annoying to you?” _oh this will be fun._ Eretria brings her knee further up Amberle’s thigh. Amberle’s breath is shaky but she maintains a calm composure. “Extremely annoying. I could call for the guards, you know. They'll lock you back up.”

Eretria brushes her lips against Amberle’s neck. “Then why aren't you?” she whispers. Amberle silently curses and moves away from Eretria. Unfortunately, the only way to move is further onto the bed. The rover knows this, Amberle can see her calculating her next move. _Because even though I won't admit it out loud to you, I don't want you to stop this._ Amberle thinks, surprising herself. This rover was an outlaw. A thief. She couldn't be trusted and Amberle was supposed to hate her. 

But Amberle didn’t hate her. Over the past few weeks she had grown to feel something towards the rover, what it was she wasn’t able to sort out. Or maybe didn’t want to sort out. 

Amberle leans back on her elbows. “Because you're not a threat right now.” she finally decides on saying. 

“Oh, princess,” Eretria leans over her, legs straddling her waist and hands on either side of her body, “you don't believe that, do you?” 

Amberle doesn't know what she believes. On one hand, Eretria is still a thieving rover who despises her. On the other, Eretria would've done this to her ages ago. Or so Amberle likes to tell herself. “No.”

Eretria grins and steadies herself on one hand, the other hand running sensually across Amberle’s back. She leans her head closer, inches from her lips. “No?”

“I mean, no. I don't believe it. You're a rover. You've been a threat since you started learning to talk and steal.” Amberle’s voice is quiet. Eretria’s eyes roam her face for a few seconds before meeting her eyes. “I've done what I had to do.” she answers, eyes glancing down at Amberle's lips. 

“Just kiss me.” Amberle breathes, no longer able to take it. Eretria smiles but makes no move to kiss the princess. “Where's the fun in giving you what you want?” she sits up, making sure to move her hips against Amberle’s. 

“You're annoying.” Amberle hisses, disappointed and voice lacking conviction. Eretria shrugs. “I've been told. But I got what I wanted.” she lifts herself off Amberle and picks up their cups. Amberle’s eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. 

“I got your confession that you don't entirely hate me.” Eretria sets the cups back on the tray and walks to the door, winking at Amberle. “Maybe some other time I'll kiss you.” she opens the door and walks out. 

Amberle stares at the door, mouth hanging open slightly. She runs a hand over her neck and stops when she doesn't feel her necklace. “Eretria!”


End file.
